A vehicle, such as a train, a railcar, or a locomotive, includes various components that can be controlled and/or monitored (e.g., via actuators or sensors). For example, a vehicle may include an engine, a brake system, a fuel tender, a safety valve, a steam collector, a smoke box, a boiler, a heater, or the like.